Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling power to and video output from electronic game devices, and more particularly, to devices for controlling time available to play electronic games and watching television.
Description of Related Art
It is well-known that children enjoy playing video games and watching television. Many parents worry about the time their children spend during a day playing video games and watching television. If not monitored, some children will spend all their leisure time playing video games and watching television. Additionally, many parents worry their children are spending too much time playing video games and watching television, and not spending enough time on educational games and activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need to incentivize children to engage in educational activities while still limiting the amount of time children spend playing video games and watching television.